


No Rest for the Wicked

by Wendibros_in_crime



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitch Ashley, Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exorcisms, Expect The Twins, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Nice Emily, Out of Character, Post-Betrayal, Schizophrenia, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, Wendigo Josh, What Have I Done, exorJosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendibros_in_crime/pseuds/Wendibros_in_crime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was he all alone again? He hated being alone. He had to get home...</p><p>My spin on the ExorJosh from  Danji- Doodle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This does contains triggers further into the piece that could harm you. Please make sure that you need those before continuing. This is piece that I am writing in my spare time (during classes or breaks) so do bare with me when it comes to updating until me and my beta can get the pieces up in time. I am going to try to post a new chapter every other day or every two days depends how much work I have to get done. Until then ta ta~

It was lonely down in the mines.

  
_Cold…_  
_Dark…_  
_Lonely…_

  
He was all alone _again_. All his supposed friends had abandoned him. Betrayed him. Just like they did to his sisters. Let his precious baby sisters die over a stupid prank.

  
A Prank…

  
Is that what you would call it? Humiliation and heart break. Then they fell…disappeared into the darkness.  
Those friends…they HAD to know…no they deserved to know the pain that the twins had felt. He could still hear Beth’s voice…calm and soft telling him he’d be okay but Hannah…poor Hannah. All he heard were shrieks and trills now.

  
The smell of rotting flesh snapped him from his reverie. Just barely though. The larger of the wendigoes; the alpha had dropped a human leg into his lap chirping loudly as if encouraging him to eat it.  
Eat it…He didn’t want to eat it. Even with the emptiness in his stomach driving him even crazier. He had been down in this mine for what…

  
_Days…_  
_Weeks…_  
_Maybe even months…_

  
He looked at the leg with a great disdain. He still picked it up with tremoring hands before taking that first tentative bite.

  
It was awful; no matter what he told himself it was awful but he couldn’t stop. He just kept eating and eating until it was gone earning what seemed like a happy trill from the wendigo in front of him.  
It just became a cycle after that. Constantly going, after a while, he couldn’t even recognize himself.

  
A sickly discoloration of once tanned skin turned greyish in complexion blotting with hues of greens, yellows, and blues.  
Jaw cracked half open…splitting up the left side of his face; teeth sharp, almost shark like, prodding over the decaying flesh of his cheek.

  
Pus and decaying matters cracked under eyes. Those green eyes that almost shone with mischief and mirth turned into a dull grey; eyes that never stood still looking for the next prey.  
He had lost all control of his mind. Though there probably wasn’t a lot there left to control anyway. He wasn’t completely sure who he was anymore to be honest.

  
But he had an anchor right? He couldn’t remember really…What had happened to that person? Where were they now?

  
Why had they left him down here in the mines?

  
Why didn’t they come back from him?

  
Where was Chris…?

  
_Chris…Chris…Chris…_


	2. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is boring so I write fanfiction in places of notes of all the shit I already know.

He trilled angrily and stood up on shaky stretched out limbs. He hadn’t grown much taller than he used to be but the difference was still there.

He clambered out of the mines; clutching to rocks with sharp claws that threatened to cut into his palm if he didn’t dull them down.

He walked before he broke into a sprint on all fours bounding across the mountain top until he skidded to a stop in front of the cable car station. Adding pressure to the thin wires of the transit system was risky but he couldn’t find any other way across the large gap without scaling across the wires to the other side of the mountain.

He kept sprinting until he reached a large empty stretch of main road. He sniffed the air before taking off in the treeline. He didn’t know how long he had been running but he just ran until he came upon a small town.

The smell of flesh; sweet fresh flesh reached his nostrils has he looked around the quiet area. He followed the smell until it lead him towards a shop placed on a corner.

It had everything he needed. Or that’s what this voice kept telling him. Somedays the voices wouldn’t shut up like he wished they would.

He grabbed the items and bolted out the door before he was ever noticed. He clawed his way into a house before stripping off the bloody and wore out outfit he had on before. It was weird when he held up the white hospital mask to his voice that it completely covered the deformities of his cheek. He trilled happily before pulling on a white hoodie and jeans.

He left soon after. Heading home; or what at least he thought was home.

Home…

Home to Chris.

His Chris.

_Only His_.

After a while he stopped in front of a nicer apartment complex. It looked like home…was it though?

He wiggled the door knob experimentally with bony fingers until the door slowly opened with a creak. A voice called from inside. It called out a single name numerous times as the voice growing louder as it neared closer.

“Ash?”

No…That wasn’t his name. Was it? It sounded more like a girl’s name then his own.

Though it didn’t even sound familiar to him at all.

The owner of the voice was in front of him now. He looked up slowly to the figure and trying to hold back a happy purr that made its way up his throat. The person froze and stared at him with a face of disbelief and slight fear.

“Holy shit.” He breathed out unevenly.

“Josh…?”


	3. How things are supposed to happen but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to happen like this...right?

Josh…That’s right! That was his name!

  
He stared at the other male in front of him. A familiar stock of blonde hair paired against sharp blue eyes hidden behind framed glasses.

  
It was Chris. His precious Chris!

  
Josh couldn’t help but trill happily taking a step towards Chris. The said male back stepped so quickly that he stumbled, landing on his ass with a huff. He stared at Josh in slight horror or was it joy? Josh couldn’t place it. That didn’t stop Josh from kneeling down and pressing his covered mouth against Chris’s neck. He nuzzled him with a purr inhaling his scent; marking him as his own. It made him smile under his cover. 

Chris only just kept staring at him as he stuttered over his words.He finally stopped and snapped out of his funk before shoving Josh back making the smaller boy whimper.

  
“It’s not that I’m not glad that you aren’t dead but why are you even here?” Chris hissed out. Josh just titled his head before trying to get closer to the blonde again. Chris was quick to get up before he did only causing another whine to form from Josh. “We may have been best friends before… but you ruined that with all the shit you pulled up on the mountain” he said lowly, fixing a glare on his “friend”.

  
Josh heard the words but didn’t really understand. He did understand though, that Chris was angry by his tone. As the blonde rambled on, his voice grew louder and harsher as he went on. Josh tried to let out noises to get his attention but they only came out as weak chitters.  
After some time, Chris finally turned his attention back to Josh who was trying to get back up off the floor. “What the hell is wrong with you man?” Chris asked sourly. The only reply he got was a trill from the boy in front of him.

  
The blonde studied his former friend closely, this time trying to take in his overall appearance. “Jesus… who hit you with the ugly stick? How long were you in even those mines?” he muttered more to himself then to Josh since the latter was looking around the room before back at Chris.  
He let out a happy chitter and a series of trills before holding out a clawed hands towards Chris to try and touch him. It only caused the blonde to jump back when he saw it. “Fuck Bro. What the actual flying fucking?” He shook his head and thoughts away. “Look…you gotta leave man. Ash will be back soon and I know she doesn’t what to see you.” He said looking away from Josh.

  
Josh only ignored him as he made his way farther into the apartment. This was his home. Why would he leave after being away so long? He sniffed at the air but the only smells he picked up were Chris’s and another slightly familiar one. He clambered to a room that had the strongest scent of the blonde and fiddled with the knob until he got it open. Josh was ready to walk but he was yanked back harshly by his hoodie.

  
He struggled a bit as he was dragged causing the mask to snap as he tried to claw at the threatening hands. He whimpered when he saw it hit the floor causing him to unconsciously hide the side of his face.

  
He stumbled to a stop outside the apartment door looking at Chris confused and hurt.

  
Why was he being pushed out of _his home?_

  
He mewled as the blonde stared at him with a somber expression. “I said leave Josh…I’m happy you’re alive but we aren’t friends anymore. Just go man…” Chris said before shutting and locking the door.

  
Josh whimpered again and clawed at the door for a while before giving up. He gave it a wavering glance before sprinting off teary eyed.

  
_Where could he even go?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this? My poor baby


	4. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protection is all he really wants

Could he even remember who else he knew?

  
All he could see were blurs of faces and mutters of voices…He just wanted it all to stop. For the voices to leave him alone but they wouldn’t. His sister’s constant babbles whispering in his ear.

  
Josh whimpered and hid in an alley curling into himself. He rocked, back and forth, for what felt like hours.

  
His thoughts never ceasing. The thoughts were never ending. Thoughts hounding him, begging the question why did Chris leave him? Why didn’t even want Josh?

  
_“You’re a freak”…”Who’d want you?”…”Killer” The thoughts inside his mind plagued him._

  
After a while a hand touched the top of his head softly. It only caused Josh to growl and lash out at it but it didn’t pull away, even as the owner let out a small pained hiss.   
“Damn Joshie…” a soft voice said. He looked up at the stranger with scared eyes. All he took at first was blonde hair.

  
Chris?

  
He had come back from him!

  
But then…he took the whole body in. No. It wasn’t Chris, because he didn’t have breasts. The blonde girl only smiled at him as she pulled her hand to her chest.

  
Sam.

  
He let out a happy trill. He recognized this face. This person. He did his best to keep his face covered still as she looked him over a bit startled by the noise. “Hey Joshie…” she said shaking off her fear. “Chris…he told him he saw you. At first I thought he was lying but I had to see for myself.” Sam said choking on her words. “And here you are…oh god!” she cried as she hugged him.

  
Josh took a hold of her bloodied hand during the embrace. He trilled sadly as he listened to her soft cries. He made weak noises as he tried to speak. It took him a while but he finally got one out.

  
“Hurt…”

  
Sam looked up at him and shook her head. “It doesn’t hurt that much” she lied as he whined going to lick at the wound. She flushed but let him do as he pleased. He pulled away and she looked at her hand to see the wound gone. She shook her head as she stood up.

  
After a while of just staring at her friend in wonder she helped him to his feet and out of the alley. Josh blinked away at the sun and purred contently as she helped him get into her car before heading towards her home.

  
“You’ve been gone for nearly two years Josh…” Sam said quietly as she drove. “We just all figured you were dead when Mike came out of the mines alone…he said that a wendigo…no he said it was Hannah. That she grabbed you.” She choked. The car was silent after that expect for the soft noises Josh made as he listened. “But I’m so happy that you’re back” she continued. “I can’t keep losing the people I love.” She whispered then parked the car in a small driveway.

  
“Let’s go…” Sam said getting out of the car helping him. He looked at her trailing behind quietly as she opened the door to the quite house.

  
“Welcome home Joshie…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord. I love Sam.


	5. This is life now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get it all in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that everyone has thing for Chris protecting Josh because since you can choose for Chris to be so harsh to him then there has to be the slight resentment against him plus Sam seems like a motherly character that just wanted to protect all her friends.   
> This is a slow build kind of thing so it will get to official climbing class eventually

The house looked simple yet modern. It had a mixture of touches which meant Sam didn’t live alone.

  
Josh sniffed at the air and looked around curiously as he explored the house. Sam just watched him from afar, “Josh” she called making the half-breed look back at her trilling happily. Sam smiled and hugged him again. “I missed you so damn much.” She whispered. “I don’t blame you for what happened. Just pleased don’t leave again”

  
\--------  
Days later.   
\--------

Sam was trying to establish Josh into a routine like the doctors had suggested. The first thing she had done after getting the older boy to sleep was call his parents to let them know their son was alive. She still couldn’t shake the sobs of Malia from her mind as she told Sam that they’d pay for anything they needed to get her baby back to normal. Sam was honest with her. Josh would probably never be the same again.

  
Getting Josh into a routine seemed near impossible. The blonde girl was so close to ripping her hair out whenever the boy would throw up the meats she tried to get him. It wasn’t human though. The doctors said that it was possible to reverse the process if he didn’t contain any more human byproducts.

  
She didn’t really mind that though. It just made shopping less of a hassle for her. She could just stick to make her normal Vegan food plans. Since the meat always made Josh throw up everywhere.

  
She looked over at Josh as he titled his head looking out the large bay window in the living area. Crouched over like a cat as he purred watching life bustle around outside.

  
Josh was only confused. Well confused was understatement of what he was. Sam was taking care of him while another girl skirted around them; doing her best to stay away. Always looking at Josh with fear and anger. He felt like he knew her but he couldn’t place a face to her name.

  
He was getting better. He thought he was at least. Memories slowly came back to mind whenever Sam would tell him stories even if they had nothing to do with him. Sam said the little pills she gave him were going to make him even better. Though she gave him 3 different pills in the morning and 3 more at night. It was annoying; he didn’t like taking them but Sam insisted and bribed him with fruits.  
He liked fruits, much better than the nasty meat she used to give him.

  
Sam always smiled at him and tried to ignore him whenever he chittered out Chris’s name. He just wanted to be with him. Sam tried to explain that Chris wasn’t ready but why wasn’t he? He should always want to see Josh.

  
They were friends. Best Bros…right? They loved each other. He knew he _loved_ Chris but why didn’t the blonde want him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time doesn't always heal all wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez. Sorry that I've be gone so long but I've had a busy past couple months with school, moving and getting a new job but I promise to make sure that I will do my best to keep a new chapter coming out every week or maybe two a week if my schedule isn't super crazy~

It wasn’t easy. Sam would never say it was easy. Emily didn’t really speak to her ever since she brought Josh into their home. She knew the girl didn’t really hate Josh, but she still hadn’t completely forgiven him for the shit he had pulled up the mountain.

As for Josh, he was trying his best to stay out of their way as he searched the house for any presence of Chris. He still couldn’t find a single thing. It only made him sink further into depression. He needed something of the blonde’s to try and keep him grounded because the memories were fading away.

He kept an eye on the time knowing that Sam was heading out for work and Emily had to go to classes. As soon as the couple left, he headed for the window and climbed out with ease before heading back towards Chris’s apartment.

When he got there, he picked the lock and crept in quietly, looking around the small room. The smell of the blonde was overwhelming to him at first as he took it all in. He headed towards the back where the rooms were and peeked into Chris’s room. The lights were off and the apartment was quiet; he figured no one was home.

He slipped into the bedroom and sniffed around chittering to himself. He picked up a couple of the blondes hoodies, tshirts, and sweats before making a break for the safety of Sam’s house. He stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps down the hall from the from the bedroom.

Chris was just leaving his office when he caught a glimpse of a shadow going around the corner of the apartment and the door close with a heavy thud. He groaned to himself and mumbled something about a neighbor's dog before going to his room collapsing on the bed.

The last couple of weeks had been rough for the blonde. He didn’t want to push Josh away. And he really was happy that the smaller male was alive but he couldn’t just forgive him for the prank he had pulled up on the mountain. He nearly died and almost lost Ashley just because Josh had gone off his meds. He and Josh both knew what really happened when the Washington boy didn’t take his medicine like he was supposed to.

But Josh did it anyway despite his parents’ and the blonde’s protests. Chris didn’t know which he was more mad at. The fact that Josh ignored this or the fact that he nearly got them all killed. One fact was for sure; Chris didn’t want to speak or look at Josh anymore.

_Not even if Josh was dying._


End file.
